Wandering Heart
by Csilla Aria
Summary: Summary: When Sirius tries to run away from Hogwarts after the Womping willow incident he accidentally ends up stumbling onto an alien world. Crossover with Final Fantasy VII, *FIC IS ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!
1. prolog: The journey of a thousand miles

Wandering Heart Tasogare no Hime

An AU Harry Potter /Final Fantasy VII crossover, Nothing belongs to me. All characters and such are the property of there owners...who are not me.

Summary: When Sirius tries to run away from Hogwarts after the Womping Willow incident he accidently ends up changing the fate of, not one, but two worlds.  
Warnings: slash/yaoi/shonen-ai, some characters might also be OOC but I'll try to keep them in character. Also if anyone is interested I really need a beta-reader. (Rhiannon steps up to the plate and spits on her bat with approval. "I'll be your reader!")

Prolouge: The journey of one thousand miles begins with the first step.  
(Or falling down a hill.)

"You are the worlds biggest arse and idiot." Sirius sighed after berating himself for the hundredth time as he walked along the tracks away from Hogwarts. The sun was just beginning to rise; he had been walking since about midnight. There was at least five inches of snow on the ground the boy had been trudging through since he had snuck down to Hogsmead through the secret passage that lead to Honeydukes . Being cold and hungry, "And a coward." He continued as he began to regret his decision to leave (which had seemed like his only option at the time.  
Sirius now realized he had once again acted without thinking, "Which is what got you into this mess in the first place." a nasty little voice that sounded just like Regulus spoke up in the back of his head.  
"Sirius Black! Are you a Gryffindor or not?" The boy shouted at himself as he abruptly turned on his heal back toward Hogwarts. "You are going right back to that school and face whatever they throw at you! You got yourself into this mess now you'll just have to grow up and face the consequences." Sirius nodded to himself and began following his foot prints back to Hogwarts.  
"Oh good, if you hurry you'll be back by noon. Maybe you can get some lunch before they expel you." the false Regulus in his head chimed in sneeringly. Sirius just ignored it and continued on determined to get back, though it seemed Fate had other ideas... for soon after, the earth shook with enough force to knock the young animagus off his feet and down a hill onto a frozen lake near the tracks. Sirius sat up and shook himself off but had no time to register how far he had fallen or that he had lost his wand during fall before the ice on the lake was shattered by the rush of strange glowing blue/green fluid that engulfed the boy.  
One moment later the only signs anyone had been there at all were footprints and the abandoned wand lying in the snow. 


	2. Chapter 1 Nibelheim

Wandering Heart Chapter 1 Nibelheim

Thank you, Imperial Panda for your review.

Thank you, Linker27 for your review and for beta-reading for me

Sephiroth sighed as he looked over at Zack, silently praying his second in command would stop jumping around like a 12 year old girl. Though the younger man was the closest thing the General had ever had to a friend, Zack was constantly doing stupid thing that made him wonder about the boys sanity. Deciding to ignore the younger SOLDIER, Sephiroth turned his attention to the young rifleman who looked very uncomfortable and had looked that way since the mission had started. He'd gotten sick in the buggy on the way to Junon and then he'd lost his lunch on the second rifleman on the ship and now he was about to get sick here.... Sighing in frustration, he turned his attention back to his second.  
"Hey, Calm down." Sephiroth leaned back and watched Zack impatiently. The boys antics would be amusing if his headache (something he had dealt with his entire life) wasn't getting worse by the moment. Zack turned and looked at him pouting." I can't help it! This the first big mission I've been on!  
They even gave me a new materia!....So what is this mission about anyway"  
"The Nibelheim reactor is malfunctioning; not only is there danger of explosion but the increase in Mako energy is causing the local fauna to become increasingly violent...and attracting much more dangerous creatures to the area." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he noticed there was no mention on the mission report of what kind of beast had migrated dangerously close to the village. "Our job is repair the reactor and exterminate any creature that has been affected by the Mako"  
"That's it? Aw man.....what's the glory in that ?" Zack sat on the floor of the vehicle pouting again. Sephiroth shook his head slowly "The kind of glory you want Zack is best forgotten"  
The General was about to continue when something rammed the truck causing Cloud to fly into the opposite wall and Zack to fly right into him. The black haired boy quickly sat up and looked around "What was THAT!?" "I think that is our monster." Sephiroth stood and walked out of the truck, "Zack hurry up."

It was raining heavily and the ground was a swamp of mud and unusually thick fog.  
Sephiroth heard Zack stumble behind him as he crept closer to the massive creature who stared back at him with a ravenous look in its eyes. The Dragon bared its yellow teeth at the pair and attacked quickly. It was perhaps the headache that caused the miscalculation, but regardless the General was not fast enough and found himself once again being knocked over by Zack.  
The Masamune flew from his hand and was lost in the thick mud. The dragon was nearly upon them when the beast was distracted by a small almost unnoticeable chime. Through the rain stumbled a child soaked ,trembling ,and dazed. Sephiroth acted with everything his training had taught him. Moving faster that any man should have been able to, he cut off the dragons path to the boy before the beast could crush him in its jaws. The dragon attempted to snap at him only to have its snout trapped in Sephiroth's grasp.  
As the beast struggled, Sephiroth used all the strength he could muster to twist the beast's head until he heard a loud snap. After a few death throws the creature went still.

"That was the freakiest thing I have ever seen you do." Zack commented, blinking, as he handed the recovered Masamune to its owner. Sephiroth sheathed the sword and knelt to check on the child who now sat on the ground staring at the dragon's corpse. "Are you all right?" He asked as he looked over the superficial wounds and bruises. The boy looked at him for a moment before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. 

Sirius was floating; everything around him was warmth and light. He could hear a sound almost like a heart beat that became a whisper and then a sound almost like a phoenix song (though strangely he felt he could understand it). Sirius slowly opened his eyes as the song instructed him to and looked at the shadowy figure beside him.  
"Do you sense it?" the song seemed to ask, "the terrible spell the dark mother has placed on him?" He did. It was cold and dark and painful; a terrible thing for anyone to suffer though. "You can break it." the song continued "You can save him. Don't worry, don't be afraid, we will help you. That is why you're here." with the energy of the strange song serging behind him Sirius knew what to do. Sephiroth was startled as the boy sat up in the bed suddenly and looked at him with mako green eyes. hadn't they been grey before? he asked himself as the boy got to his knees and looked at Sephiroth blankly. He was about to ask the child if he was alright when it felt almost as if his head had exploded from the pain, and most frightening of all he could make out a woman's voice in his head. "HE IS DANGEROUS! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" Before he could react to anything however he suddenly felt warm lips against his own. There was a surge of some kind of energy almost like an electric shock and with a horrible scream the woman's voice was silenced and the pain he had dealt with all his life was gone. The boy jumped back, now silver eyed, and blushed furiously and stammered what was most likely an apology though Sephiroth could not tell as the boy seemed to be speaking a different language.  
Some hours later Sephiroth found himself leaning against the well in the center of town while he and Zack watched Tifa, the young village girl who would be their guide, play simple word games with the boy who's name it was discovered after several minutes of confusion was Sirius.

"So...He can't understand anything we say and we can't understand him?" Zack asked looking over at Sirius who was repeating Tifa's words for objects then supplying the word in his own language which Tifa would then repeat.  
"No, and no one knows where he came from either. He has been affected by mako; you can tell by his eyes. Though until we can understand one another we won't know how he came in contact in the first place." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he watched the two continue their game. Who was he? Where had he come from? The boy had some kind of power similar and yet very different from materia it was strange.  
"Yo General!!" Sephiroth,startled, glared at Zack who grinned back "You ok? You zoned out for a minute there"  
"I'm fine, just thinking. We should all turn in. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 2 The Reactor

Wandering Heart chapter 2

The Reactor

"Remus. I'm sorry...I"

"SHUT UP! I don't care!! How could you?? I trusted you!"

Sirius was about to respond when he felt a sharp pain on his forehead and a small object landed in his hands. It was the Chime Bauble he had given Remus for his birthday. Hearing the door slam he looked up only to see darkness.  
"Remus!?" Sirius sat up in bed and looked around the room. As his head cleared from the nightmare he remembered what had happened. He was in a strange place where he didn't understand the language. He supposed he should get up as he had been in bed half the day. Sephiroth... The silver haired man and the people who had come with him had left the village to go look at some "Reactor" earlier and hadn't returned yet. As he sat up the Bauble around his neck chimed softly making him think of Remus again. It was at that moment Sirius decided that no matter what he would find his way home; he would find his way back to Remus and earn his forgiveness.

Sephiroth stepped through the doors of the reactor, still listening to the girl shouting at his back as he made her wait outside with Strife. The mission was not going well. He had already lost the other rifleman when the bridge collapsed and Zack had bee injured fighting. The boy was limping behind him as they made their way through the reactor. Upon reaching the core of the reactor Zack sat to rest and apply another healing potion to his leg. Sephiroth walked up to the chamber in back. It was sealed tightly with a plaque reading JENOVA across the top. "Jenova...Why here"  
"Hey, General! I think I found the problem! Something's up with this valve"  
"Take care of it then." While Zack tended to the problem Sephiroth looked around suspiciously. There was something eerily familiar about this place and he did not like it. He felt as if he were being watched by some vicious creature just waiting to attack. As he passed one of the mako pods he heard something from within. Pulling himself up to the small glass viewing window,  
his eyes widened as he saw what was inside.  
Zack raced behind his superior as they headed back to the village.  
"Sephiroth! Come on slow down. You haven't told us anything! What the hell was that thing! What's going on"  
The SOLDIER stopped so suddenly Zack had to back step to keep from running into him. The two teens however bumped right into Zack. Sephiroth turned and looked at Tifa. "People from your village have been disappearing." It wasn't a question. The girl nodded slowly.  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! You're not saying that thing you killed in the reactor was human... are you"  
Zack looked horrified.  
"I don't know. Every pod in that reactor has a creature inside it that is so overdosed with mako the things have nearly crystalized and there is one pod in there for every man, woman, and child that has vanished from Nibelheim . They may have been human once...they may have been the people who are missing from this village." Sephiroth turned and looked at the now just visible Nibelheim, the Shin-ra mansion blocking most of the view. "I don't know what is going on here but we may find some of the answers there"  
Sirius sat at the well watching the road that lead through the mountains waiting for the others to return. He missed Tifa already; she was the only one from the village that didn't treat him like he was mentally unstable or a small child. He had already grown attached to his rescuers.  
Zack was funny and loud; he reminded Sirius of James. Cloud was quiet and just seemed to follow like Peter did though Sirius knew there was much more to both of them if they would just be given the chance. He hoped to go home and give that chance to Peter some day... and Tifa was like Remus, kind and gentle but secretly strong.  
Sephiroth...There was no one to compare him to. He was in a league of his own. Sirius blushed remembering the kiss. It was embarrassing and he had been frightened when he realized what he had done, but the man had said nothing seeming more shocked at Sirius' inability to speak their language than the kiss. Sirius wandered to the well in the center of the town and saw Sephiroth and the others returning and waving to Tifa. He ran to meet them. Reaching the group at the edge of the village he paused, confused, when Sephiroth walked past him and up to the gate of the old creepy mansion without so much as a nod of acknowledgment.  
"You're not actually going in there are you?" Zack asked as he walked to the taller man's side.  
Sephiroth walked past him without a word. Zack sighed in frustration.  
"You're on your own, man! No one in their right mind woul"  
Zack was cut off as Sirius ran to catch up with the General "You're BOTH nuts!  
Sirius looked back confusedly before following Sephiroth again. They walked through the abandoned mansion, Sirius following close behind Sephiroth as the man spoke quietly to himself.  
Sirius would repeat any distinct words he spoke mostly to remind the other man that he was there. Other than those sounds and the creaking of the floor boards the silence was suffocating.  
After searching through the house Sephiroth came to the last room, tired from searching and frustrated . Sirius had stopped trying to help when he had used Alohamora to open a safe and a giant monster had jumped out. Sephiroth had killed it easily of course, the challenging part had been convincing the terrified Sirius it was safe to come out of the closet he had hidden in. He had given Sirius the Summon materia the beast had guarded preferring his own strength to that of ancient spirits. He held on to the key that came with it. The two stood in the last room, the only place they hadn't searched yet, and Sephiroth began searching the room while Sirius went over to the stone wall on the far side of the room and leaned on it....an action that turned out to be a mistake and a blessing in disguise, for as soon as he put weight on it the wall opened up and if not for Sephiroth's unnatural speed he would have fallen down quite a long way. They stayed at the top of the stair case staring down into the dark depths of the secret basement. Sephiroth pulled Sirius up to his feet slowly and began walking down quietly lest there be some creature waiting for them here too. Sirius stayed close behind him at the bottom they were meet by an empty dark hallway. They walked to the room at the end of hall way passing a locked door to one that stood partly opened. Entering they found a library and a small laboratory.  
Sephiroth immediately began searching through the books while Sirius looked at the equipment curiously.  
It could have been just past midnight or even days later, Sephiroth had no idea down in the dimly lit basement. The boy had been asleep for hours curled up almost kitten like in the old desk chair. He set down the last book; he had found his answers. They had discovered more that he had ever wanted to know. Jenova, his mother, was not human and he was not human, just the result of a military science experiment to create the perfect soldier; a killing machine to do Shin-Ra's bidding. For the first time Sephiroth, the most powerful warrior in the world, was lost. He didn't know what to do. Fear, confusion, and anger all melted into one indescribable feeling that caused his chest to feel constricted and his skin to feel as if ice water had been poured over him. Or perhaps the room was just cold. The boy was shivering as well. Sephiroth removed his coat and wrapped it around Sirius. Lifting the boy carefully from his uncomfortable position in the chair he whispered as he carried Sirius down the hall to the stairs,"Now I know how lost you must feel,little one. Don't worry though. I have not finished searching for answers I want, and I'm sure you want some as well. We'll search together. Someone somewhere must have them"  
As he passed the locked door the key he had taken from the safe fell out of the pocket of his coat. And landed right in front of the door. 


End file.
